There is a need for a low profile, compact, power ratchet tool adapted for use in small areas where the conventionally sized ratchets cannot provide ready access. U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,990 was issued to me for such a ratchet. My present invention represents a substantial improvement over the former in that it is more compact, has higher reversing reliability, fewer parts, greater efficiency, and is provided with a positive latching reversing control.
It is the object of this invention to provide a low profile flat head ratchet which is more compact, has higher reversing reliability in that the reversing directional controls lock into place, and has greater efficiency,